Worth While
by lil miss meiling
Summary: After the war, Draco fled to muggle London to try to escape prejudice, but has been trapped in an abusive relationship. Things seem hopeless until one day he runs into Harry. Will this savior be able to save him? Warning: HPDM slash to come
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: So this idea is actually a dream I had last night, which I guess is pretty strange, but I figured I'd go with it. Also, this ignores HBP, and may seem a bit ooc, but not too much. Draco, who has been living in muggle London since the end of the war, in less than adequate surroundings. One day he runs into Harry, and the two began talking again. What will happen when Harry discovers Draco's living conditions? Read on to find out! And reviews are always nice too ;-)

Chapter One:

Draco sighed, walking down a small street in muggle London. Ever since Harry had defeated the Dark Lord during their last year at Hogwarts, the blonde heir had found himself dragging his way through life. It had been two years since he had entered the wizarding community and about 6 months since he had heard any news. Few had cared that he was gone, so there was no worry that someone might find him. Though he knew running away was cowardly, Draco chose to look at it as attempting to find a life without the constant prejudice against him, the assumptions that he had been fighting alongside the Dark Lord, rather than where he truly had been, fighting along side Harry Potter, his childhood nemesis. There were great downsides, and his life was nowhere near perfect at the moment, but it was something that he could not help.

So here he was, wandering the familiar streets of what had become is home when he suddenly halted, eyes locked on a figure across the street. He watched as the tall, lean figure worked happily, sweeping outside of a small cafe. Though Draco could not yet see is face, the unmistakably messy brunette hair caught his attention, and as the young man looked up a small gasp escaped his lips. He found his grey eyes locked with emerald green ones, which were covered by a familiar pair of black rimmed glasses. As an inward debated began raging within him, two sides arguing as to whether or not he should go over, the handsome young man beckoned him over with a smile.

As Draco crossed, he watched the other wave and place the broom he was holding against the wall. A nervous feeling began creeping its' way through him as he shoved his hands in his jean pockets, unsure of what to say. "Hey…"

Harry flashed him a smile, his bright eyes seeming to gleam in delight. "Why Mr. Malfoy, I do believe this is the first time I've ever seen you so nervous around me," he joked, letting out a small laugh.

Draco shook his head, his face scrunching at the thought of being called "Mr. Malfoy." "Don't call me that," he replied sharply, though immediately felt a bit sorry for snapping. "Sorry…being called that just reminds me of my father…the one person I don't want anything to do with. And I'm not nervous either…it's just you're the first person I've seen that I know in two years. It's been a while."

The brunette nodded in understanding. "The only people I see are Ron and Hermione, and occasionally the rest of the Weasleys." Before he continued, however, Harry glanced inside and then motioned to Draco. "I have a few more things to finish up inside, you're welcome to come in if you'd like."

"Sure," Draco replied, surprised at how quickly his response had come out, before he had even had a chance to really think about it. He followed Harry inside, glancing around at the inner part of the diner. It was very casual with a tint of sophistication. Wine red walls surrounded him and round, cherry wood tables lined the walls on either side of him. There was a very homely vibe given off by the place. "It's nice," he stated.

This made Harry smile. "Thanks," he replied. "I used some of my savings to open it up. After everything that happened, I just wanted to get away I guess. So here I am, running a café, which I guess is probably the last thing anyone expected." As he spoke, Draco noticed that Harry actually seemed happy with life at the moment. He noticed the other's eyes surveying his as well, almost trying to silently ask how his life has been.

Rather than make the boy, no, young man, wait, he volunteered some information in regards to himself, but not a lot. "I'm happy for you," he said first, for he truly was. "I've…been alright I suppose. It's been different, trying to live here, but I've been managing alright I think."

He watched Harry nod, though noticed as he turned away a small frown was beginning to form. "Would you like a tea or coffee before I start closing down?"

"That'd be great," Draco replied, taking a seat at one of the tables. "I must say, it seems you've done really well for yourself. Business is going well I assume?"

Harry nodded. "Yes actually, much better than I had originally hoped. Mornings here are absolutely mad. I actually think I might have to hire some help. It gets so busy that I barely have enough time to get to everyone. I wouldn't mind being able to use a bit of magic, but rules and all that."

Draco raised a brow. "You saved an entire world Harry. I doubt you'd be thrown in Azkaban for a bit of magic use around muggles."

Still, the wizard savior shook his head. "What can I say? I'd feel terribly guilty."

For the first time, Draco found himself smiling and a small laugh escaped, surprising not only Harry but himself as well. "During our years at school you didn't seem to let that stop you. If I remember correctly you were quite the rule breaker when we were younger."

Finishing up a few things behind the counter, Harry rejoined Draco and sat down, placing down two steaming cups of coffee. "What can I say? I admit I was a bit of a trouble maker," Harry paused to take a sip of his coffee. "But you weren't completely innocent either."

Draco sipped his coffee and shrugged lightly. "I may not have been an angel, but I was never in as much trouble as you were. I was just…secretive."

Harry shook his head, laughing lightly. "That certainly is one way to look at it I suppose. Still…you certainly made life at Hogwarts interesting, at least for me. You always kept me on my toes."

"Well I'm glad I could be of assistance," he answered, gently brushing back a few strands of his silky hair. For the first time since he had left everything he knew, Draco found himself enjoying someone's company.

The two spent the next couple hours talking and reminiscing of days that had passed years ago, each surprised at the ease at which conversation came. Yet as the sun began to set Draco glanced outside and sighed, knowing that he had better get going. He looked up at Harry, offering a small smile. "I should get going. I lost track of the time." As he stood up to leave he watched as this companion stood as well.

"I should be getting home too," Harry said, answering Draco's unasked question. "Perhaps we can walk together for a bit until we go our separate ways."

"Sure…," the blonde answered, again without thinking before he spoke. This served to tell him that despite the need to cut himself off from everyone and everything he once knew, a part of him still reached out for familiarity. Not to mention he could not help but notice that Harry and grown to be quite a handsome young man. Yet as they left the café and began walking down the street he immediately berated himself, knowing nothing good would come of being attracted to Harry Potter.

The two turned down a small side street, chatting idly as they walked. Not sure of where to look, Draco found himself glancing into small shops through the windows until suddenly his eyes locked on a figure, instantly putting him on alert. He glanced over at Harry, unsure of what to do but not wanting the other to get involved. There was a small glimmer of hope that perhaps he would not be seen but it was quickly dashed as his eyes locked with a pair of onyx ones, which went with the face of a very angry young man.

"Uh….I…I've got to pick up something real quick," Draco lied swiftly, continuously shooting glances toward the small shop as he watched his…owner move to come outside.

Harry furrowed his brow. "Alright…so let's go. I've got nothing else I have to be doing right now."

"NO!" Draco closed his eyes for a moment, silently cursing himself. "I mean…It will only take a minute. Just keep going and I'll catch up." He silently pleaded for Harry to listen, biting his lip as he heard the small bell ring above the door behind him. He looked up at Harry one more time, his eyes begging him to keep going without him. "Please…"And thankfully, though unknown to him reluctantly, Harry gave a slight nodded and started walking, a bit slower than before.

"Starting to fraternize are we?" A cold voice came from behind him.

Letting out a shaky breathe he turned around, facing a man whose eyes were blazing. "Dominic… he's just someone I used to go to school with. No one important."

He received a sneer in response and suddenly winced as he was shoved back into the brick wall, his head smacking into the concrete. "That's not what it seemed like from where I was standing…the two of you seemed rather chummy I'd say. You wouldn't be going off and messing around behind my back now would you? I'd simply hate to think about how that would make me feel…"

Draco shook his head frantically. "No! I'd never even think of doing that…you know I wouldn't. Harry and I just-" Before he could finish he almost doubled over as Dominic's knee was shoved into his gut, letting out a small yell.

"Sh…sh….," the man cooed, letting out a small chuckle as he lifted Draco's face. "I know you wouldn't. It would be the stupidest thing you could do…"

Even though he was still talking, Draco found it harder and harder to pay attention, unable to concentrate on anything but the piercing pain. This was the reason that he barely registered it when he heard a yell and suddenly Dominic was on the ground unconscious. Without the strong grip holding him up Draco would have slid to the ground, but suddenly felt himself being supported by someone else. He slowly lifted his head and saw a flash of green. "H-Harry…"

"Sh…it's alright I've got you," his savior said softly. "It seems one of us was being a bit dishonest when saying things were going alright…"

"Sorry…" Draco responded immediately, grasping his stomach. He glanced down at the vicious man who had beat him. "Y-you don't know what you've done…you should have just kept going."  
"And let him keep hitting you?" Harry asked, frowning. "Besides…I have a hero complex remember?" He laughed lightly, trying to lighten the situation. "It's a saving people thing. I can't help it. Now I'm taking you back to my flat, and then I want to know how you've Really been doing."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I was so surprised when I checked the stats and saw I made people's alert lists. Thanks you guys! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Two

After the two reached Harry's small flat, the young hero gently sat Draco down, brushing back a few stray strands of hair, noting the softness into his memory. "Now don't move, I've got some pain killers in the kitchen. I'll be right back." Yet as Harry turned to go, Draco reached out to him.

"Don't worry about me, really…" Draco replied, his voice a bit hoarse. "It's been worse before-" he stopped mid sentence. "Well shit."

"You mean this happens…often?" the brunette asked in astonishment. As he gazed at the once Prince of Slytherin he could see a myriad of emotions shining through his eyes. There was pain, definitely pain, but also embarrassment, shame, even self hatred. All of these things Harry could identify for he himself had felt them at some point. What he did not understand was how the hot-headed, confident, never give in to anyone Draco he once knew had morphed into the person who is now in front of him. He sighed softly. "I'll be right back," he said before retreating to the kitchen.

As Draco watched him leave he let out a small groan, shutting his eyes. 'What have I done?' he thought, letting out a small sigh. 'Why did I even cross the street? I should have just kept going, pretending not to see him. Though technically even if I had not run into Dominic with Harry, this outcome would have been inevitable. Perhaps I should be a bit relieved that at least now I have someone helping me out…even if it is Harry.'

The soft patter of socks on a wooden floor tore Draco from his thoughts and when he glanced up he was met with a pair of hands. In one there were two small pills, and in the other a steaming cup of tea. "This should help," he said softly, placing the pills in his hands and the cup on the table before sitting across from him.

"Thanks," the blonde replied softly, slipping the pills into his mouth and taking a sip of the tea. "It's good." He watched Harry nod as they fell into another silence. This is the time he took to glance around, noticing that Harry had done very well for himself. The walls were painted beige, going well with the carpets, the same shade as the walls at his café. There was nothing overly fancy about this place, but rather just an old fashioned homely look. "You're place is very nice…as much as I hate to admit it, you have good taste Potter."

Harry gave him a small smile. "Why thank you. I know it's not as sharp as yours, but I do try. Perhaps someday I'll be as good as you."

Draco allowed himself to laugh softly. "Don't bet on it."

"Draco…I know you may not want to talk to me, but I wish you would." Harry emerald eyes looked directly into his grey ones. "I mean…during the war we got to know each other quite a bit didn't we? I would say friends but I'd rather not make that kind of assumption. But…I guess what I'm trying to say is that you can talk to me. I want to help you…"

The young slytherin picked up his cup of tea once more, his hands a bit shaky. He took a sip and let out a quivering breathe. "I suppose there's no point in trying to hide…after what you saw. Which thank you, by the way, but you don't know what you've gotten yourself into. During the war I…I was hated by so many people, because no one knew what was really going on. I couldn't tell anyone about it…except you. Which I am grateful for, just so you know. Those were probably some of the best days I had…talking with you. But after…when you won, I thought things would be different, but they weren't. I was pretty much alone. My parents were dead, I never had any actual friends, and I assumed that you'd be right back with Granger and Weasley."

At that point Draco noted that Harry seemed to want to interrupt, but refrained from doing so, allowing him to continue. "I tried living at the manor for a while, thinking I'd just move on and become who I was meant to. But that wasn't meant to happen I guess. After a while of being hated and knowing I'd be alone I decided to leave and come here, try to make a fresh start. I didn't have any money or anything though, I left it all behind. I ended up in one of the shadier parts of London…that's where I met Dominic. I was just walking, not really paying attention to my surroundings when I was mugged and almost…almost raped. I could have stopped it but…I gave up struggling. It didn't seem worth it…I didn't seem worth it. I felt so dirty…so worthless…like I am. "

A pause. The small cup in Draco's hand made a clattering sound as the spoon repeatedly hit the side. Finally, he placed it down, and let out another shaky breathe. "Dominic came out of nowhere and stopped it before they could get very far though. I couldn't think, couldn't speak. It was almost surreal, I couldn't believe any of it was actually happening to me. I'm Draco Malfoy, son of one the shrewdest men in the wizarding world, thought to be a death eater. Anyway…he gave me a place to stay after that. He seemed alright…he did save me after all. But it didn't take long for things to go sour."

"I became more of a property to him than anything else. Someone to shag whenever he felt the need, or any of his friends for that matter…He seemed to enjoy sharing me with them. Then he started hitting me…almost as a warning, commanding me to never leave, never tell anyone." He let out a bitter laugh. "There was no need to worry though…there was no one to tell. It got worse after a while, but I just let him do what he wants. He always tells me how worthless I am as he's doing it. How he's the only one who would ever put up with me." By now, there were pearlescent tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. "But I already knew…He didn't have to pound it into me…I already knew."

The blonde suddenly found himself no longer able to speak, choking out a sob as the few tears became many, steaming down his cheeks as he began sobbing uncontrollably. Loneliness, fear, self loathing coursed through his body, raging a battle deep inside of him. It was for this reason that he was surprised when he suddenly felt warmth flowing through him as a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. "H-Harry…"

To his surprise, when Harry responded, it sounded like he too was crying. "Gods Draco…I'm so, so sorry. I didn't….didn't know at all. I wish you had been able to talk to me before you left. I tried to find you for a while after you left but…there wasn't a single clue. It was like you had just vanished. I never would have left you alone Dray…never."

"You're daft," Draco choked out, struggling weakly to pull away. However despite his attempts, the other only held on tighter. "I deserve this…deserve the pain. After everything I've done, that my father did. I thought being like him was the only thing I could do. And now I have to pay for it, pay for what I've done to so many people."

"That's not true!" Harry said softly, gently running his fingers through soft, blonde hair. "No one deserves this, especially not you. I know we didn't get along during school, and maybe you were a bit of a handful, but you changed Draco. You turned against your own parents to help the light…to help me. What you did was incredibly brave and very meaningful to so many people. You've saved so many others…" Harry watched as Draco's form relaxed, and he clung onto Harry's shirt, encouraging him to continue. "It'll be alright…I promise I'll help you. You just have to let me…"

As Draco pulled himself, if possible, even closer to Harry, he shook his head. Although he desperately wanted to believe in the words that were being spoken to him, he shouldn't, couldn't get Harry involved. Dominic he knew was not someone to be trifled with. "Y-you don't know what he's like…I can't leave Harry…I can never leave. And you….you shouldn't even be helping me. If he f-finds out where I am…you could get hurt Harry…it's not worth it."

Harry tsked lightly, pulling back so that their eyes locked. "It is worth it Draco…you're worth it," he whispered, and placed a small, chaste kiss on Draco's forehead before gazing into his eyes once more. "I don't care about him, or what he thinks he can do. I'm not letting you go back there Dray…no matter what you say."

"Stubborn git," Draco muttered as he let out a small laugh. Sniffling softly, he pulled back a bit, mumbling something about it being hot as he pulled his over shirt over his head. He heard Harry gasp and gave him a questioning look before seeing a glint of purple out of the corner of his eye. His pale skin was marred with slowly forming bruises in the shape of fingerprints, probably from when Dominic had been grabbing him. "Sorry…I know it's not very pretty"

Yet instead of looking away in disgust, which Draco had come to expect from anyone who laid eyes upon his distorted body, he gave a small gasp as Harry slowly lifted his arm. Very gently, fingers began tracing their way down his arm, outlining the bruises that had been left behind as a reminder of what had happened. Unable to actually believe it, but it was the most comfortable Draco had felt since the war. "You're beautiful…" he heard Harry whisper, causing his eyes to widen. Before he knew what was happening he felt a soft pair of lips brush against his. His brain shut down as his feelings took over, leading him to kiss back, taking comfort in Harry's care.

When they pulled back, Harry brought his hand to Draco's cheek, gently brushing over it with his thumb. The slytherin leaned into his touch, letting out a small sigh before giving him a questioning look. "You better not be pitying me…"

Harry shook his head before placing a feather light kiss on his cheek. "Never." And as Draco was about to protest the brunette held a finger to his lips. "I'm not letting you go back, you'll stay here, with me. Draco…this guy is going to get you killed, don't you see that? I could never let that happen…"

"But why?" Draco asked, looking at him desperately. "Why do you care so much? I was such a monster towards you when we were young. I've done terrible things. I'm ugly…used…what could you ever see in me?"

Harry gave him a smile. "When I look at you, I see a brilliant, beautiful, brave man, who's only flaw is that he cannot see the beauty within himself," he answered, accentuating each descriptive word with a kiss. Brushing away the last few tears, Harry slowly stood up. "Now…when's the last time you've had a proper meal hm?"

Pale cheeks flushed as Draco turned away. "I can't really remember…he's not very generous."

When he looked up, he saw Harry holding out his hand, a silent request for him to join him. He couldn't help but be reminded of their first day of school, when he had done the same. But he had been young and hotheaded back then, too much for his own good. The way things were now, he knew he and Harry could be together. He placed his hand in Harry's, pulling himself up. "What do you have in mind?"

Authors Note: Woohoo for updating quickly! It's not over yet though, there's probably going to be one or two more parts. I hope you've enjoyed it so far though J Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Another chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoy it as much as the last two. There's a bit of humor, and plenty of drama, so be prepared. Enjoy! And review!

Chapter Three

The next morning when Draco woke up he found himself curled up next to Harry and smiled fondly as he thought back on last night. For the first time someone had truly been there for him and genuinely cared about him. It was a feeling he no longer thought he could live without. He and Harry had just spent hours talking about anything and everything that came to their minds after the Gryffindor had made sure he was well fed. He had made several attempts on how thin he had become, but Draco had assured him it would change. As he let out a small sigh, the blonde snuggled closer to the object of his affection.

"Good morning to you too," a soft voice said with a small chuckle. Harry opened his green eyes and leaned over to place a light kiss on Draco's head. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

Draco blinked. "You've been awake all this time? Why didn't you just wake me up? It wouldn't have been a problem."

"You looked so cute sleeping like that, I couldn't dare wake you," Harry replied with a wink. "But now that you are up, I should be getting ready for work."

"Oh Harry I'm sorry," Draco said, immediately sitting up and scooting over so Harry could slide out of bed. "You really should have woken me."

But the brunette shook his head and gave him a smile. "It's not a problem. Would you like to come with me? I could use the help."

Draco nodded and gave him a smile. Yet as he watched Harry gather his things and start towards the shower he frowned lightly. "Um…Harry? Do you think perhaps I could borrow something of yours? It's just that I don't have any extra clothes…I could go back though and get some. I don't have much but at least something and-"

Before he could say any more Harry had walked over to him and brought his index finger to Draco's lips before pressing a small kiss against them. "You're not going anywhere," he said smiling. "Of course you can borrow something, though I dare say they'll probably be a bit baggy since you're almost as thin as a toothpick."

Draco bit his lip shyly. "Thanks," he said as Harry handed him some clothes. He watched as Harry flashed him one last smile before leaving the room. He smiled at the closed door behind before plopping back down on the bed, snuggling himself into the sheets. 'This is absolutely mad," he thought to himself, though smiling brightly. 'I never would have thought that smiling was even possible for me after these past few years. I never imagined I would run into Harry again after all this time, much less that he'd have any affection for me at all. Yet here we are…'

'But what am I going to do? I can't possibly stay here…Dominic will be so angry…I can't believe I actually didn't go back last night. He's going to be absolutely furious.' By now, worry was evident in his eyes. 'I know Harry doesn't want me to leave…he'd probably tie me down and lock me in if he knew I was even thinking of it, but I can't let anything happen to him…if Dom finds out I'm here…who knows what he would do? All I did was talk to Harry yesterday and he was angered by it…'

As Draco's thoughts continued in this direction and his worry grew, Harry finished up in the shower and re-entered the room. Dressed in a pair of black pants and a white, button down shirt he frowned at seeing Draco's worried state. He sat down next to him, causing the blonde to look at him, his eyes glimmering in the light with unshed tears. "Draco…," Harry breathed out, gently brushing his fingers across the other's cheeks.

"Harry…this is wrong" Draco whispered softly. "If he finds out I'm here…you could be in terribly danger. I couldn't possibly put you in that situation. You've done wonderfully for yourself; you have a nice home, a business…I don't want to ruin anything for you. Everything could come crashing down if you get yourself involved with my situation…"

In response, Harry gave him a small smile and drew him into a hug, holding him close as he placed a small kiss on his platinum blonde hair. "It's not wrong at all Draco…and you're not putting me in any situation. I helped you on my own. And like I said last night, there's no way I'm letting you go back, even if I have to tie you down myself. And I'll keep telling you for as long as it takes. Nothing is going to keep me from helping you. Besides…I happen to fancy you quite a bit."

Draco let out a small, contented sigh before pulling away and giving him a small smile of his own. "You really are stubborn you know…"

Harry nodded and smiled broadly. "I know," he replied, standing up and then pulling Draco to his feet. "Now go get showed and changed."

Draco nodded and gathered the small bundle of clothes Harry had leant him before heading towards the shower. As the warm water washed over him it almost seemed like more than just a shower. Any negative feelings he was carrying inside him seemed to be washed away with the water and disappearing through the drain. It was a good feeling for him, a new beginning of some sort.

When he was finally dressed and rejoined Harry, he blushed lightly as the Gryffindor laughed lightly. Harry had been right when he had said the clothes might be a bit big. For the first time Draco realized just how much weight he had lost staying with his owner. "It's not funny…," he pouted, pushing up the sleeves on the white collared shirt Harry had given him.

"Aw…I'm sorry," Harry said, taking Draco's hand and gently kissing his palm. "You look adorable."

"I suppose adorable will have to work for now," Draco replied. "Shall we go?"

He waited for Harry to nod before following him out the door and towards the café he had first seen yesterday. As they walked Draco looked around, taking in the scenery around them that he had been too disoriented to notice last night. He realized that Harry's neighborhood was rather nice. "Hey Harry…," he said finally, tiring of the silence. "How exactly am I going to be able to help you? I mean, I don't know much about….well, pretty much anything you'd need help with. Not to sound snobbish, but I am a Malfoy. I grew up never having to cook a single thing, or serve anyone at all. I don't really know how to do any of it."

"I'll just have to teach you," Harry said smiling.

Draco groaned. "A Potter teaching a Malfoy…what has the world come to?"

Harry gave a good natured laugh as he linked his fingers with Draco. "Well I can't let you go out on your own, I'd be too worried about my customers. You might accidentally poison someone."

"I would not," Draco retaliated. "Besides…how difficult could it possibly be? House elves do it all the time, and even you can do it."

Harry gave him a mock glare. "I'm going to ignore that last part. And don't worry, learning from me isn't that bad. I'll make it fun."

They continued discussing Draco's lessons in the kitchen until finally reaching the small café. As the two entered Harry switched the sign to say "Open" and walked behind the counter. "Come on, I'll show you how everything works."

Draco nodded. "Okay…can't be that hard."

Little did Harry know that despite having lived in the muggle world for a few years, Draco's knowledge of muggle things was still very small. He refrained from questioning his lack of knowledge and instead simply began telling him the names of everything, including the coffee maker and cash register. When the first few customers entered Harry helped them himself, giving Draco time to first take in what everything was called and a few basic functions. He could only imagine how awkward it would be if they were working and suddenly the coffee machine exploded.

When the café was empty for a small time, Draco pouted. "Why is everything so complicated? Couldn't they have had a more simple design?" he asked, playing with the register. "And why does it keep dinging? It's rather annoying really…"

Harry laughed. "It makes a noise every time it opens and someone pays. It's not really something I can change."

When things started picking up a bit, Harry had Draco watch him seat customers and greet them, taking beverage orders and making sure they were comfortable. It wasn't too long before Draco was able to take on a few tables. Though as he introduced himself and wrote down orders, he found that some muggles were incredibly hard to understand. One person had started asking him about something involving snakes on a plane. He had to try very hard to refrain from asking if the man was bonkers and explaining that snakes don't live on these so called "planes."

The only thing Draco wasn't able to do was any of the cooking. He had asked Harry about it numerous times, but always got the same reply, saying that it would take a while for him to learn how to make the food. He didn't put up an argument. He was quite satisfied with just taking orders for the time being.

The two worked together until 5:30, when there was finally peace in the small café once more. As they began cleaning and tidying up for the next day, Harry glanced over at Draco. "So what do you think? Was it fun?"

Draco gave him a smile. "It was…bearable."

Harry laughed. "I think you're just still sore that I wouldn't let you in the kitchen today."

"Am not…" yet the blonde's words trailed of as he caught a glimpse of something coming straight at them. His eyes widened a bit and he quickly moved over to Harry, yelling for him to duck as he pulled them both down.

The sound of shattering glass filled the air as Draco shut his eyes, holding himself and Harry close together under one of the small, cherry wood tables. He mentally counted three shatters, three impacts of something into the front windows. It seemed like an eternity before silence surrounded them again. He felt almost paralyzed until Harry slowly pulled them both to their feet.

When Harry took his first step to investigate Draco grabbed onto his hand. Yet he was met with a small, reassuring smile. "It's okay…I need to see what happened," he said softly, his voice strained just a bit.

He watched as Harry slowly walked over to the front of the store, bending down to pick up a small object, which he recognized to be a brick. Something was attached to it, maybe a piece of paper? He knew his guess had been right when he watched Harry slowly release the piece of paper from the brick's hold and pry it open. He continued to watch until finally Harry turned around, stuffing the note into his back pocket.

"What does it say?" Draco asked, almost fearing the answer. Yet he noticed that Harry seemed to be doing his best to reassure him.

"Just some teenagers thinking they're being funny…I swear youth these days are going down the drain," he said, giving out an almost forced laugh. "I…I better go get a broom from out back."

As Harry walked passed him, Draco honed into some of his past Slytherin skills and stealthily plucked the note from Harry's pocket as he passed by, hiding it until Harry was out of sight. When he finally unfolded the paper and read the few words that were written he gasped, watching as the note fell from his quivering hands. He looked back towards the kitchen door Harry had went through, a determined look in his face, knowing he couldn't let Harry be hurt.

With that thought in mind, Draco quietly left the store, running as soon as the small bell attached to the door let out a soft jingle. The note was left behind, the words "GIVE BACK MY PROPERTY" glaring up at Harry as he returned, leaving him to gasp as he stared down at the words and then at the spot where Draco once stood.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: So I'm not sure if anyone really noticed, but I changed the rating from T to M. So as a warning, this chapter does contain physical and sexual abuse, though not anything graphic in terms of sex. It's just there really…But I wanted to give everyone a heads up. I'm not sure if an epilogue will be added or not, so I'll just say this is the last for now. Enjoy!

Chapter Four

As Draco turned a corner, he allowed himself a small break from running. At first he heard Harry's footsteps coming after him, but the other hadn't been able to catch him, which made Draco relieved. Though as he caught his breathe, the platinum blonde found himself wishing he had been able to at least say goodbye to Harry before he ran. But he also knew that if he had tried to talk to Harry about it the young Gryffindor would never let him go, saying they would get through it together. But if Dominic had been able to find Harry's work so quickly…there was just no telling what he might be willing to do.

With that in mind Draco continued his trek towards his master's residence, a gloomy feeling slowly snaking its way through him as he entered a shadier part of London. There were no more trees or attractive buildings. Instead he was surrounded by dark, damp alleys and molded brick buildings. When his "home" finally came into view he found himself slowing down his pace. Gazing up the stairs towards the door he thought back on the past two days; meeting Harry at the café, being saved yet again by the wizard savior, and finding that there was someone out there who actually cared about him.

His footsteps were soft as he climbed the stairs, his breathe quickened as he placed a hand on the door. 'You can do this…for Harry," he thought as he twisted the knob. The door creaked as it opened and he stepped inside, glancing around to see if he was alone. But a minute later he found that this small hope was too good to be true.

Moments after he had stepped over the threshold he found himself staring into Dominic's onyx eyes. A smirk ran across his lips as his he ran his hand through his black hair. "I see you decided to come back. Good decision."

Draco kept his eyes locked on the floor, terrified to look up. It was his hope that if he said nothing, did nothing, that things would move along and he could pass through it as he always had…lifeless. He allowed his eyes to close as he felt the familiar grip of Dominic's hands on his arms right before he shoved him against their wall.

"You Will look at me when I'm talking to you," he growled, using one of his hands to force Draco to gaze up at him. "You know better than to run off the way you did…I needed you," he said, slowly tracing his hand down Draco's chest before sending his fist flying into his guy and throwing him to the floor. His eyes locked on the poor boy as if he were nothing more than a piece of property, his and his alone. "You know you shouldn't have done that."

Grey eyes looked up at him in fear, wincing from the pain and stumbling to get back up. "I know that…It was a mistake and I know…I'm sorry," he said, stumbling as he made an attempt to stand up. But before he was able to he let out a strangled cry as his owner's foot collided with his ribs, sending him to the floor.

"Of course you ask for forgiveness now, you little piece of shit." Dominic glared before sending another kick, this time at Draco's legs. "I lost one of our friends last night. After I assured him you'd be here you go and pull this running away shit!" Another hit. "Do you know how embarrassed I was?" Another.

Draco was beyond feeling. Pain wracked his entire body as he took the beating, praying over and over again for Dominic to finish. He could taste the salt on his lips, tears and blood mixed together. "I…I s-swear I didn't mean to…N-nothing happened!"

At this Dominic snickered, bending down on one knee and forcing Draco to face him. "Do you really think I'd ever believe someone would actually want you? That was the last thing I was ever worried about. How could anyone want someone as pathetic, worthless, and repulsive as you? Why do you think you're still here? No one wants you Draco, and no one ever will."

Draco's tears streamed down his cheeks, partially from the physical pain, but mostly from the psychological as he listened to the cruel words spoken to him. He took them in, trying to fight them off by remembering Harry's words to him. "That's not true…," he whispered softly. "S-someone wanted me…"

"They won't when I'm done with you," Dominic sneered. "I assure you of that."

The blonde slammed his eyes shut and attempted to curl into a ball as he felt rough hands slowly tracing down his body. "Please…no…"

Yet his pleading was ignored, and Dominic's fingers slid under his shirt as he lowered his lips to Draco's neck. He began sobbing freely as he felt teeth biting into his skin, feeling the other shift their weight so that he was now being crushed by the weight of his dominator. He looked away as he felt a free hand running down his thigh, lightly at first, but soon trying to force his legs apart. A strangled cry escaped his lips as he felt the other tearing throw the shirt Harry had leant him, shame coursing through his body.

Suddenly, he felt himself beginning to struggle, something that had never happened before. It made no difference, however, for he was too weak and what strength he had was fading. But for the first time his arms were making some kind of attempt to push him away, but to no avail. However as he felt a button break from his pants, he began to struggle a bit more, earning him a slap across the face as Dominic glowered over him. His eyes were like daggers, stabbing him in the heart. "Stop struggling," he whispered.

And Draco found himself looking away, unable to face his attacker any longer, sobs choking there way out of him, words unable to form. His arms grew tired and began to stop any attempts to save himself. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on anything else. And as Dominic's hands continued to move lower he bit down on his lip, preparing himself for what was to come.

CRASH. Draco's eyes snapped open as he heard the door slam open and footsteps surrounding them. He gasped as he felt Dominic's weight lifted away from him, vaguely thinking he saw some of what muggles referred to as policemen, similar to the aurors. Just as he was about to allow his eyes to slide shut he heard a familiar voice, causing him to quietly gasp.

"Draco…oh god Draco…" he heard as he felt a pair of strong arms slowly lifting him to a sitting position, causing him to groan in pain. "Oh my god I'm sorry…"

When he finally lifted his head he found himself staring into a pair of comforting green eyes, causing fresh tears to form. But this time, however, they were from relief. "Harry…," he said quietly, his voice raspy.

"Sh…, save your strength," his savior said softly. "Everything's going to be alright…he's not coming back."

He felt Harry brushing through his hair softly, yet tentatively, as if almost nervous to touch him. It wasn't until he thought of this that the realization of everything that had happened and was happening truly hit him. Draco curled into himself, trying to close himself off from Harry, ignoring the pain in his ribs. "Y-you don't want me…you c-couldn't possibly…after this…oh god Harry he…he was going to….again…I couldn't stop it…couldn't do anything…." His voice stopped working, his breathe coming out in short gasps as tried to cover himself.

Harry, on the other hand, was not so quick to give in. He slowly, gently, cupped Draco's face in his hands and placed a gentle, yet loving kiss on his lips. Before he spoke, however, he made sure his eyes were locked with the grey one's across from him. "Nothing that man did makes me feel any differently about you. You've been through so much Draco…but I'll never not want you because of something that was out of your control. I understand why you came back…I do. It was the bravest thing I've seen…I mean it" He stopped for a moment, taking a blanket from one of the officers and giving a small thanks before wrapping it around the blonde's shaking form.

"Where am I going to go…I don't have any money of my own…no place to live…" Draco stopped, his breathes coming out in painful gasps. "Oh god it hurts…" His injuries finally starting to take a toll on him, Draco leaned forward, his head resting on Harry's chest.

Harry's eyes filled with worry as he gazed down at Draco struggling to breathe. "I need to get you out of here…" he said softly. Despite his hate of using magic to fool muggles, he pulled out his wand, muttering memory charm to erase the apparation he was about to do. Holding Draco close to him, he apparated both of them back to his home

When the appeared in Harry's living room he looked down to see Draco's eyes close as he slipped into unconsciousness. He cursed softly, lifting the paper light boy into his arms and quickly moving him to his bed while muttering "ferula" to himself, conjuring a splint and bandages that he would need to repair the damage inflicted on his young dragon.

Hours after Harry had finished bandaging and patching Draco's injuries, the blonde finally began to wake. A small moan escaped his lips as his eyes began to open, squinting at the light shining the room. His first instinct was to sit up, but as soon as he made an attempt he felt himself gently pushed back down. Confusion shone on his face, and was immediately given an answer. "Your ribs…they're badly bruised. It'll probably hurt to move for a while I'm afraid," Harry explained softly. "You had a fracture in your leg also…I managed to bandage everything up though. And I've got a few potions that should make the healing go by a lot faster."

Draco looked up at him, taking in his words. "Thank you…" he whispered softly, his voice trailing off nervously. As he stared at his…friend? Yes, they were at least friends….he felt as though he never wanted to be away from him again. His savior…his protector…the one person who somehow could still manage to find some beauty within his grotesque form. As his thoughts strayed on to past events, something dawned upon him. "How did you know where I was?"

He noted Harry's solemn expression, how worry seemed to cloud over him. "When I came back and saw the note on the floor…I knew you had gone back. It took me a minute to really move I was so scared of what might happen…I tried going after you myself but I knew I'd never be able to find you…so I went to the muggle police instead and told them about the window and who had done. They used my description to match him to the person living there…then we found you." Harry's voice softened towards the end. "I was so scared when I saw them pull him off you…"

When Draco noticed his green eye's tearing up turned his gaze to his lap. "I'm so sorry…I didn't want to worry you so much…I just…didn't know what else to do…I don't know what I'd do if something had happened to you…I had to go back…But I…God Harry why do I feel like I've fallen apart?" Crystalline tears slid down his cheeks. "How can you stand it…"

As Draco broke down Harry was right next to him. He slid into the large bed next to Draco, wrapping his arms around him as he whispered soft, comforting words repeatedly into his ear. "After everything you've gone through Draco feeling like you've fallen apart is completely normal. But I'm here for you Dray…I'll always be here, whenever you need me. I'll protect you…"

After a while, when the two were on the verge of slumber, Draco had one more request, despite everything else. He lightly tugged on Harry's sleeve, before allowing his eyes to close. "Don't leave me Harry…please…"

Silence followed for a moment, but just as sleep was about to overcome, he distinctly heard his savior's voice answer him. "Never love…I'll never leave you."


End file.
